


【海贼王乙女】癖好③

by Lilia00



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia00/pseuds/Lilia00
Kudos: 9





	【海贼王乙女】癖好③

萨卡斯基专场

对于萨卡斯基的评价有很多，姑且不提他极端的善恶观，其实萨卡斯基本人的私生活是非常低调的，至少世界各种报纸周刊小道消息从来没有刊登或者传出什么有关他的花边新闻。仿佛他这个人天生就和感情绝缘，不过也确实，这个因为绝对正义会宁杀一千不放过一个的性格，女性应该和他是绝缘的。

所以，当下属们人物归来述职的时候，看到元帅阴晴不定的脸，自然不可能往情爱方面想了。下属看着坐在毛毡边座椅上杀气腾腾的boss，心里为某个惹怒大魔王的倒霉海贼默哀了一秒钟。

“没事就下去吧，明天把任务书交上来。”

萨卡斯基用手指点燃嘴边的雪茄，云息吞吐间满脸不耐烦的下了逐客令。

没有人注意过这个异常，所以没有人看到元帅桌子上的一张女人的照片。一向不搞绯闻的元帅，没人会想到难得一见的绯闻对象会是一个女海贼。

萨卡斯基手指捻起照片，里面的你笑的很开心，黑波浪的卷发堪堪及到锁骨的位置，若隐若现的沟壑在半敞开的衬衫下诱惑媚人，可是这些足够让男人疯狂的傲人资本此刻仿佛被你刻意遗忘，你就这样手指搭在唇上，笑的像只幸灾乐祸的小狐狸一样美丽又惑人。

烦躁的把照片丢到一边，萨卡斯基又吸了口雪茄，压抑不住的愤怒都转变成了嘴角的冷笑。

得寸进尺的女人，真以为他不会教训你吗？萨卡斯基想到你离开前挑衅的话语，

“萨卡斯基，我才不喜欢你。”

哼，真以为自己是什么人物。喜欢这种不值钱的东西，他怎么可能在意。

“萨卡斯基，你有没有和别的女人做过呀？”

但是你曾经在欢爱结束后，懒洋洋的赖在男人身边伸手刮蹭着他手臂，细嫩的指腹顺着手臂出的线条描画打转。萨卡斯基也曾感到奇怪，你这具过于娇嫩的身体到底是怎么在大海上航行的。

但是萨卡斯基并没有顺着你的问题回答，不耐烦的手掌贴在你圆挺的臀瓣上，随手抓了几下，

“哼你们女人的思维真是奇怪，总喜欢问一些明知故问的问题。”

也许是喜欢上了手上弹性的触感，萨卡斯基把另一只手也伸过去，不满意于你的挣扎，象征性的打了几下圆滚的臀瓣，

“哪来那么多问题要问……”

把你翻到自己的身上，抓住你想逃走的腰肢，完全不给你反抗的机会。重新进入到你的身体，萨卡斯基也好心情的堵住了你喋喋不休的嘴巴，身下被严丝合缝的堵住，坏心的大手攥着你的腰肢摇动，嘴巴被满满的雪茄味的舌头侵犯。要说你喜欢萨卡斯基什么，那除了华丽的外壳，和他肆无忌惮的做爱也占很大的一部分。

你从不掩饰自己的欲望，在你看来“快感”“欲望”才是这世界上最杰出作品。

每次萨卡斯基操你的时候，深入会顶的你恐惧的向上缩，潜意识里害怕被戳穿的念头从来没有散去过，但是当他离开时翻卷的嫩肉像粘在杵的肉，可爱红色的阴唇都会被他拉扯的带出不少糜烂的白沫，老男人的体力格外好，每一次都让你欲仙欲死，被填满时你会爽的哭着求他退出来一点，可是空虚总是会在他抽离的瞬间牵扯着你酸涩的子宫，你会伸腿夹住他的腰，自己不知廉耻的送上去。这种时候，你什么话都说得出来，

“啊萨卡斯基啊啊啊啊，再用力一点，我好痒呜呜呜。”

你往往不知道自己到底想要什么，过于极致的快乐让你的大脑有些混乱，你甚至会产生出疼痛的感觉，你能感觉到自己被他一次又一次的贯穿，但是这样贯穿的快乐不能一直留在你的子宫口里，只要它稍稍褪去一点，你就会痒的泛酸水，如果这个时候萨卡斯基耍弄你，你是毫无办法的，

“你自己动，哪里痒你就可以止痒了。”

原本占主导地位的萨卡斯基在你抱着他哭诉完之后反而漫不经心起来，命令你自己解决，萨卡斯基充满坏心的看着你不停流水的花瓣被自己撑到只能勉强的包裹住。男人不论到哪个年纪，对喜欢的和感兴趣的东西所带的顽劣是不会改变的。

他喜欢看你努力摆腰在他身下痛苦的皱眉，喜欢看你呼吸间起伏的乳肉软绵绵的晃动，他当然也喜欢看你无论怎么动都不得其法时崩溃的求他，

“嗯……啊啊啊萨卡斯基，我弄不到，你帮我哈啊……”

如果萨卡斯基心情好的话，不会再过多的折腾你，但是可惜那天萨卡斯基心情不太美丽，所以故意只是揉捏你小小的乳珠而不回应你的请求。

“萨卡斯基，你这个混蛋……你滚下去，老娘不要你弄了，你这个老男人……”

当然你骂的话没什么用，不过倒是激起了萨卡斯基教训你的欲望，如你所愿的揪起你的脖子强吻你的嘴唇，身下突然传来的狂风暴雨式的汹涌几乎让你一瞬间就抽搐着小腹，这不是你喜欢的高潮，被深深勾起的欲望，经不起这样的挑衅，你没有准备的就酸涩了子宫。可是身上的萨卡斯基还在霸道的纠缠你，你不经意间的抬头瞥见男人凶恶的神色直勾勾的盯着你，那样一副要把你占为己有的样子，让你生了怯。

所以，你也不知道为什么会哭。可能是刚刚男人不顾你性感受粗暴的泄欲行为，也可能是你在害怕，这个不苟言笑及其冷酷的男人对你赤裸裸的占有欲。

你喜欢萨卡斯基，但是只限于喜欢。你不可能让这个男人掐断你的自由。

所以你才会逃跑，尽管做出一副胜者的姿态，但是你知道你逃的多狼狈。你害怕再看到那种燃烧一切的疯狂。

萨卡斯基也没想过自己居然有一天会做出愚蠢的不符合自己心意的事，翘掉下属们准备的早会，萨卡斯基自己乘船离开了海军基地，只是留了张留有“有事”的纸条，萨卡斯基一个已经年过中旬的男人，居然像个自己都嗤笑的少年人一样去追一个女人。

但是，萨卡斯基不是一个会欺骗自己的人，昨天收到的消息里得知你被实力强劲的对手追着到处跑这样可笑的消息，萨卡斯基居然不是第一时间嘲讽你是弱者。

他只是猛然起身离开，等发现自己在做什么的时候，他已经拿着你的生命卡片行驶在大海上了。

萨卡斯基不会是个好恋人，像他这种自负又狂妄的男人很难和别人相处，但是好在他遇见的是你，你有些胆小却又喜欢自由，你可以明目张胆的显示自己的欲望，也可以见机行事的抱大腿。

所以他见到你的时候，你正被那个敌人追着狼狈的逃，没有了通缉令上的从容与得意，脖子上还横着一道流血的伤痕，萨卡斯基不能否认见到你这幅模样，他简直气的要火山爆发。

“老公救命，他们联合起来打我，好痛呜呜呜。”

你几乎下意识的跑去抱住萨卡斯基的脖子，挂在上面一脸苦兮兮的泪眼婆娑。如果说萨卡斯基见到你是生气，那你见到萨卡斯基简直要喜极而泣。仿佛抱到了最粗的大腿，你马上顺着棍子往上爬的粘在男人身上告状。改变的称呼到底是有意还是无意你也说不清，只是脱口而出时它就已经出现在你的脑海里了。

你对萨卡斯基的信任大概就像他对你每次都耍无赖时气的脸色如墨，但是有还是要给你解决麻烦一样。

莫名其妙，但是你们还真是天生一对。

“一会再找你算账。”

萨卡斯基阴测测的把你扒拉下来丢到一边，回头扫视了你还在流血的伤口，脾气本来就不好的元帅只好把枪口对准那些伤害到你的蠢货。

火光四溅，海平面都被萨卡基斯的熔浆炸的翻滚起来。不得不承认，护妻的男人连主角光环都要礼让三分，更何况对面不过是些炮灰。所以等萨卡斯基收拾完海贼回来的时候，你还沉痛的深思自己到底是怎么泡到这个阴晴不定实力爆表的老男人，时不时作死还没被他收拾的。

“嘿嘿，你最好了萨卡斯基。”

虽然说企图靠小聪明蒙混过关，但是之前逃跑的时候你实在是太欠教训，所以你也不确定等下会不会被他修理。怂怂的缩起肩膀，你不切实际的想如果在船上做爱会不会被他丢海里去喂鱼。毕竟他看上去非常的非常的不高兴……

“过来拿着我的生命卡片，既然想要玩，就不要傻乎乎的去招惹比你厉害的敌人。”

但是出乎意料的，萨卡斯基虽然语气还是很不好，但是意图却格外温柔。你几乎不可置信的瞪着眼睛不知道自己该说什么。

看着你果然呆傻的样子，萨卡斯基不屑的嗤笑出声，

“我现在没空教训你，拿好了生命卡片就赶紧滚蛋。”

丢给你装有他生命卡的盒子，萨卡斯基揉着眉毛去整理自己的船帆，这次出来已经耽误了不少文件批阅，必须要赶紧回去才行。不过等他准备好返航的时候发现你居然坐在甲板的一角睡着了，海风吹散了一些你的发丝，单薄的身体坐在那里，又勾起了他心头的怒气。本来是面色不善的走到你面前，准备把你揪起来的，但是当他低头的时候，你睁开迷糊的双眼，笑眯眯的抱住伸向你的胳膊，

“萨卡斯基，我们什么时候回家呀？”

好了伤疤忘了疼，连鱼的记忆都不如。萨卡斯基深色不明的看你憨憨的讨好，明明是要逃跑的，居然一眨眼就又重新卸下防备依赖自己了吗？

“好冷，要抱萨卡斯基……”

看着就不聪明的糊涂样子，萨卡斯基把你抱在怀里，还顺便脱下大衣把你包裹起来。但是算了，你这么弱，还是好好圈在身边比较放心。

“等你好了再收拾你。”

海风吹散了些男人咬牙切齿的威胁，倒更像是装腔作势也掩饰不住的温柔。

——可能教训你是萨卡斯基最喜欢的。毕竟比你长的年岁也不是个摆件对吧？


End file.
